Since most baby carts commonly known are single-seated structure, it is an important object of the present invention to provide a dual-seat foldable baby cart having extra room for two babies. Another important object of the present invention is to provide a dual-seat foldable baby cart equipped with an angle adjusting device so that the back frames of the baby cart may be tilted back at three different angles for two babies either to sit in or to lie down.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a dual-seat foldable baby cart having a foldable structure which enables the baby cart to be easily folded or unfolded by stepping down on a pedal lever.